Lauren Synger
is one of the voice actors of Bendy and the Ink Machine. She is the second most prominent voice actress, voicing the characters of Alice Angel and Twisted Alice from Chapter 3 and 4 and the voice actress of Allison Angel from Chapter 5. She also voices Penny Hemsworth from Showdown Bandit. She is the owner and founder of "Synger Productions". About Lauren Synger’s top priority is the client experience. Whether you’re a seasoned production studio looking for a professional voice for your project or a small business in need of script development and audio production, Lauren will partner with you for all of your audio needs. Lauren provides an enjoyable, affordable, and painless experience for everyone who works with her. Her goal is to create professional, high-quality deliverables by bringing the right voice to your ideas and projects. How does she do this? Lauren brings talent, intelligence, versatility, intuition, responsiveness to direction, and professionalism to everything she does, including all correspondence and your sessions together. To Lauren Synger, voice acting and singing are more than just recording a pre-written script or hitting the right notes. They are forms of art, artistry, and acting. It is the use of sound, voice, and pitch to bring printed words to life, portray an emotion, represent a moment in time, and to enhance other forms of entertainment. Lauren Synger is an experienced professional in the audio industry. Lauren is a classically trained vocalist and actress with a background in business development and customer relations. She believes in establishing long lasting relationships built on trust, honesty, and integrity. For over a decade, Lauren has lent her pipes to hundreds of successful video games & animations, music projects and soundtracks, commercials & promos, public service announcements & radio tags, award-winning audio books, and audio for studios and businesses world-wide. This includes industrial narration, instructional and educational voice over and narration, and phone system voice over in English & Spanish (message on hold, auto attendant, voice mail, and IVR). She is versatile, intuitive, reliable, and is known to take direction extremely well. Lauren goes out of her way for her clients, thrilling them with professional quality product, timely deliverables, and fast turn-around even on the tightest of deadlines. Lauren’s wide range of vocal styles include: authoritative & professional, personable & friendly, soothing & comforting, relaxed & easy-going, energetic & upbeat, warm & caring, dangerous & ominous, and sexy & sensual. Lauren can also provide multiple accents. Lauren’s extensive knowledge and love of diverse music combined with her versatility and professionalism enable her to provide the right “voice” regardless of musical style. Lauren can sing anything from classical and opera to musical theater, pop, rock, jazz, and everything in between. Her acting skills and years of experience in the world of Voice Over are interchangeable with her musical capabilities, delighting her clients with versatility in music, emotionally charged performances, a broad range of ages and accents, and variety of characters. By utilizing her range and fun, professional, customer-minded approach Lauren achieves fantastic results. In addition to her commercial and character work, Lauren Synger helps clients locally, nationally, and internationally by providing anything from music/script/lyric development and editing, to turn-key voice and music audio solutions, including the final produced audio. In 2008, Synger Productions expanded into a full-service audio production studio, delighting customers world-wide with quality work and a great experience. Lauren also writes original music and lyrics in a variety of styles. Contact Lauren Synger for a free consultation regarding your next audio project! Known works * Voice acting for: ** Alice Angel ** Twisted Alice ** Allison Angel * Song performance: ** I'm Alice Angel (as Alice Angel) ** Lonely Angel (as Twisted Alice) ** Lonely Angel / I'll Be Your Angel (as Alice Angel) Gallery Episode 05 Bendy and the Ink Machine's Lauren Synger!|An interview of Lauren on the Voice Over Show. Laurensynger.jpg|Lauren Synger (younger) Category:Voice actors Category:People